Melting Ice
by Wryder A
Summary: His children are with the Avatar, not home safe. They fight, they cry, they bleed, they hurt, but most importantly, they become.


**Got random Avatar feels the other day, and this cropped up. It's been on my blog for almost two weeks, and I decided to move it over here.**

**The entire thing is just angsty Hakoda. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Hakoda heard of the return of the Avatar, he dismissed it. Rumors had circulated for years, and another one cropping up was more likely then the actual reappearance of the Avatar.

* * *

The second time he heard of the rumor, it had only grown more ridiculous. A twelve year old airbender, traveling with a flying bison? Frozen, and for over a century?

He didn't give it a second thought.

* * *

The third time he heard of the Avatar, there was a little more credit. His ship was docked at Kyoshi Island, for supplies and to send messages home. They told a story of the Avatar, an airbender named Aang, who rode the giant koi for fun. It was even said that he was traveling with two others, from the water tribe.

Hakoda briefly wondered who the two water tribe companions could be, before writing a letter to his children and leaving it with the traveling merchant.

* * *

The fourth time was much more direct.

"Thank you for the food." Hakoda smiled lightly at the elderly fruit woman. "We don't tend to get enough of it on the sea."

"Oh, it's no trouble." The woman chuckled to herself as the coins clanked into her till box. "Did you hear about the Avatar?"

At this, Hakoda stilled. "Yes, I have." And if the Avatar truly was traveling with those of his tribe, now might be the best time to find out. "Do you have any information on his companions?"

"Who hasn't? Three young children, traveling around like that. Makes you wonder if they're orphans." She handed him his basket, now filled with apples and other fruit. "Have a nice day, and stay safe!"

* * *

Hakoda lost track of how many times he heard of the Avatar after that. Each encounter only served to strengthen his suspicions- his children were with the Avatar.

May the spirits protect them.

* * *

It was many months later that his son showed up at the camp, dropped off by the Avatar himself. He saw the difference in Sokka immediately- how he carried himself, his actions, even his words in general. Sokka told stories that were almost too far fetched to believe. Giant drills, badger moles in tunnels of love, sinking libraries, and being kidnapped by a vengeful forest spirit were just a few of the tales.

Hakoda's daughter, Katara, was planning an invasion of the Fire Nation with some of the Earth Kingdom's highest generals. The news surprised Hakoda at first, but wasn't too shocking after Sokka explained the situation.

Hakoda looked forward to fighting alongside his son.

Then his son left.

* * *

The Avatar was dead.

Hakoda refused to leave his cabin for two days.

* * *

The Avatar was alive.

Hakoda received messages from his children. They are continuing with the invasion.

* * *

The day of the eclipse arrived.

Katara stayed with him the majority of the battle, even after he was injured. It's the most time he'd spent with her in years.

The Invasion failed.

* * *

Being moved to the Boiling Rock wasn't a huge surprise. The prison was known for holding war leaders and hardened criminals. What the prison wasn't know for, however, was water tribe guards. But that was exactly what Hakoda got.

Even with the risks involved, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko managed to get them all out alive. And with two seasoned sailors on board, travel to the Western Air Temple was just a few days.

Hakoda thanked whatever spirits allowed him to spend several days with both of his children. He wished those same spirits would end the war.

* * *

Just as all things do in time, the war came to an end. Families reunited, relationships rekindled, balance restored. Due to their part in the overthrowing of the Fire Nation, both of his children traveled the world, rebuilding governments, becoming leaders in and of themselves.

Sometimes at the South Pole, on the days where the sun shines bright and the winds are calm, Hakoda recalls the days when the edge of the world for his children was at the end of the ice sheet. And, although those were happy times, he knows that now, in a world of peace, there can be even more.

* * *

**Review, it feeds the ever hungry muse!**

**Wryder**


End file.
